Conventionally, as shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 11-321694, a center-takeoff-type steering apparatus for a vehicle has been known. Such a steering apparatus for a vehicle includes a rack bar whose axis extends in a lateral direction and moves in the lateral direction in accordance with a steering operation of a steering wheel; left and right tie rods which are connected at their outboard ends to left and right steerable wheels and steer the left and right steerable wheels leftward and rightward through swinging motions of the tie rods; and a coupler fixed to a central portion of the rack bar with respect to the axial direction and including a pair of coupling portions to which the inboard ends of the left and right tie rods are rotatably connected, wherein the coupler moves in the lateral direction together with the rack bar so as to swing the left and right tie rods, to thereby steer the left and right steerable wheels leftward and rightward.